


Ignoring my boyfriend prank!

by jeonghann1004



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, ignoring boyfriend challenge, slight angst, soft, youtuber!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 17:50:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19909759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonghann1004/pseuds/jeonghann1004
Summary: soonyoung is a youtuber and decides to try the ignoring challenge on his boyfriend.





	Ignoring my boyfriend prank!

-

3

2

1

...

Soonyoung takes a deep breath before unconvering the camera with his palm. Facing it directly with his iconic bright smile.

"Hey guys! Its your Prince Hoshi! Back at it again with another video." Soonyoung introduces before moving to another position in his apartment complex, carrying the small portable canon camera around.

"So for this week's video, I plan to do a small prank on my boyfriend, Woozi or as you all know as Jihoon!" Soonyoung grins.

He takes another short breath before further explaining. "Actually he's on his way here to my place so we can both go out for a stroll date."

"Its actually been several days since we've last seen each other since it's hell week in our university right now." Soonyoung explains.

"He'll be here in an hour or so, and I'll use that time to setup secret cameras around the apartment."

Soon afterwards, a time lapse of Soonyoung setting up cameras in different angles and parts of the apartment. From the doorway, to the kitchen, to the living room.

After Soonyoung sets up everything he holds the canon camera once more. "Okay so I've set everything up and in a few minutes he'll arrive on my doorstep since he texted me so."

Soonyoung hears several knocks on the door and giddily faces the camera for the last time. "He's here guys! Let's do this." He says before stopping the recording and putting the camera down on his bed.

Soonyoung goes out of his room to open the door, trying to mask an unfazed expression.

Jihoon comes in. "Hey, I missed you." The smaller says as he gave the other a warm hug.

Soonyoung tries with all his life to not reciprocate the hug, so he stands there awkwardly, his arms on the side.

Jihoon pulls away, a weirded out expression plastered on his face as to why his boyfriend didn't return the hug but decides to shrug it off. Still a though wandering in his head as last time he checked, the older loved his hugs especially when Jihoon was the one who initiated it.

They both make their way towards the kitchen first.

Soonyoung got himself a cup of water to quench his dry throat.

Jihoon assumed that his boyfriend would give himself a cup of water, but to his dismay the older just proceeded to finish the cup and then place it on the kitchen counter before getting and using his phone right in front of Jihoon.

Excuse him for thinking that his boyfriend was such a gentleman but Jihoon felt slightly disheartened at this action. Regardless, Jihoon proceeded to pour himself his own cup of water.

Trying to push away his feelings, he gulped down the cup of water and proceeded to look at the distracted older.

Jihoon clears his throat trying to catch the older's reaction, but still to no avail, his boyfriend was still on his phone, clearly looking at something more worth it of his attention rather than his own boyfriend.

The smaller attempts to catch the attention of the other once more but Soonyoung continued to scroll through his phone.

"Well uhm babe? What should we do now? I'm pretty hungry, should we cook something here or go out to eat?" Jihoon questions.

Soonyoung shrugs and decides to turn away from the younger, focusing on his phone once more. He tries really hard not to give in to his precious fairy's queries.

" _Why is he ignoring me?_ " Jihoon asks to himself, feeling a bit tired from this shenanigan.

" _Time to retort to this_." Jihoon sighs before composing himself.

"Hey, hey Soonyoung hyung." Jihoon coos, grabbing onto the taller's shoulder, trying to make Soonyoung face him.

Soonyoung firmly stays on his stance, not letting himself face Jihoon, or else, the challenge would quickly end before it has even gone to the good part.

"Ya hyung~ why are you ignoring me?" Jihoon says with a hint of aegyo.

"I'm really hungry, can you tell me where you would rather eat." Jihoon says cutely, while trying to shake Soonyoung's shoulder back and forth.

Soonyoung deemed enough or else he would really comply to Jihoon. He got out of Jihoon's grip before heading towards the living room. He sat on the spacious couch and continue to look at his phone.

Jihoon couldn't believe what actually just happened. What was up with his boyfriend? He didn't remember doing anything that could anger the other. He just wanted to hang out with the other after not seeing each other for several days.

So, what. was. up?

Jihoon sighed dejectedly before going to another retort.

"Ya!" Jihoon shouts at the other, still trying to grab his attention.

Which was Jihoon foreplaying an angry and pissed off Jihoon.

Still Soonyoung paid no attention to the other.

Jihoon stomps his way to where his boyfriend was seated, and sat down right beside him, arms crossed and a clear expression of irritation plastered on his face.

"Are you really not going to answer me?" Jihoon scoffs.

Soonyoung continues to stay quiet.

"Hey, I'm really hungry right now, are you not going to eat with me?" Jihoon asks.

He's slowly starting to get use this cold side of Soonyoung, which was actually really saddening for him.

"Did I do anything for you to treat me like this? You know you can always tell me. I wouldn't get mad." Jihoon opens up, slowly letting his angry facade down.

"I just wanted to hang out with my boyfriend and yet I-i." Jihoon says, his voice breaking at the end.

"I get back to this. Its been several days since we last saw each other and I come back to this." Jihoon chuckles to himself sadly.

At this point Soonyoung turns off his phone and slowly starts to look up at Jihoon.

Jihoon looks at him, now teary-eyed. "Just tell me if you want me to leave, I'll do it. I'll give you some space if you need." Jihoon says, letting a tear slip from his eye.

Upon seeing a tear slip down Jihoon's cheek. Everything Soonyoung planned beforehand got quickly discarded before he cradled the smaller in his arms.

"Aww Hoonie please don't cry. I didn't mean to." Soonyoung tries to console the smaller.

Despite this, Jihoon breaks down and lets tear stream down his face, looking at the other intensely.

"So now you're talking to me huh." Jihoon hoarsely says.

Soonyoung feels his heart shatter to pieces before quickly explaining himself, still trying to comfort his fairy by rubbing his back and holding him tightly.

"I'm sorry hun." Soonyoung says, grabbing the sides of Jihoon face, making him look at the older directly.

"It was just some stupid trend that was going around the Youtube community. And I kinda wanted to try it out to see how you will react. I think it got a little overboard though so I'm very sorry baby." Soonyoung says whole-heartedly, while playing and squishing Jihoon's cheeks as an avail to stop the younger from crying furthermore.

This seemed to slowly halt the younger from crying. "You really had to do it today huh? In where I'm really hungry and a day where we get to see each other after several days." Jihoon huffs.

"Sorry babe. I'll make it up to you by treating you today." Soonyoung grins, wiping the tear stains of Jihoon's face.

"It should be a whole full week." Jihoon retorts.

Soonyoung shows a nervous expression but agrees nonetheless. " _Guess this is the literal price to pay."_

Soonyoung stands up, and reaches hand out for Jihoon to which the latter accepts.

"Go wash up hun, and then we can go out to eat." Soonyoung comfortingly says.

As Jihoon goes to the bathroom. He hears Soonyoung shout "I love you Jihoonie!"

Jihoon does not shout back, but rather answers to himself while smiling. " _That idiot is lucky that I love him too_."

Soonyoung grins to himself, knowing what the other was thinking.

-

**post credit**

"Hey by the way, how did your latest video do?" Jihoon asks, resting comfortably resting on his boyfriend's lap.

"You mean me doing the ignoring my special other challenge on you?" Soonyoung teases.

"Don't even remind me with your antics." Jihoon groans.

Soonyoung chuckles to himself. "Well, thanks to you, you became a sensational meme among my watchers." Soonyoung says laughing.

"What!" Jihoon shouts.

"Nah I'm just kidding babe, thanks to your adorable reactions, the video is now one of my most watched uploads and it even trended for a while." Soonyoung grins happily.

"So thank you." Soonyoung says, stroking Jihoon's hair.

Jihoon scoffs to himself. "You're welcome I guess."

Soonyoung beams at him before leaning down and pressing a soft kiss against Jihoon's lips, a kiss wherein Jihoon blissfully kisses back.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys liked it!:)
> 
> check out the whole book of mine that's full of soonhoon oneshots just like the one you read.
> 
> [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/499403194-soonhoon-oneshots-drained)


End file.
